Friends or Lovers
by TrisanaLonelyEyes
Summary: Rated for language and fights. the girl that knows Hiei better than any one after saving his life is living in the human world and soon finds out about Hiei's secret life and the truth about her that he's kept from her. She's brought into the YYH gang and now lives with them, but can these two ever amount to more than just friends? HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

~So I'm doing this one per request of a friend of mine. I had told her the idea I had come to me one night and she told me I HAD to publish it online. So I hope you like it.~

_It's been so long since I've seen him; almost three months now. He's never been away for this long, is everything alright? Shouldn't he have dropped in at least once by now or have left some sort of message for me. That's what he usually does when he's gone for more than a month. I hope everything is ok._

I gaze out into the empty quart yard that made up my sixth period view. I had no interest in a bunch of mathematical formulas that I already knew. Math to me was like all the rest of my classes except art; I couldn't careless and I had other, more important, things on my mind.

"Neona," I hear the sharp crisp voice of my teacher Mrs. Rose call from the front of the room.

"Yes Mrs. Rose," I ask calmly looking away from the quart yard up to my middle aged math teacher.

"Can you pay just a little attention to the lesson or at least act as if you are?" She sounded as annoyed as she looked as she stood with one leg out a little farther, leaning with most of her weight on her right foot, and her hands on her hip skewing me with a scowl.

"My apologizes," I say bowing my head.

"For the daughter of such important figures in our society you would think you would have better manners," Mrs. Rose muttered to herself before resuming with the lesson for the day.

I hated it when people brought up my parents. First off, they never acted like parents to me. Second, what do my parents have to do with the way I acted? Third, my parents don't determine what I do, I am my own person. I can do as I please. Fourth, I hated my parents and everything about them and they don't even look remotely related to me.

With most kids you can take one look at them and tell that they are related to at least one of the parents, not me. Both of my parents where Latino and had black hair. My father and mother both had very built blocky body frames. I was none of those things. I had pale fair skin that never tanned no matter how often I've tried. I had unusual smokey-grey eyes that more often than not held bleakness in them. The only time they ever seemed to truly hold light in them and seemed to dance was when He was with me. My hair that I preferred to keep at shoulder length and quiet anime-ish was pure white. Unlike my parents I also have a very petit, curvy figure. My parents had believed that maybe I had a genetic deformity that may have made me an albino, but the doctors disproved that theory. I simply am not their child by blood, nature, or anything of that sort.

Finally school ends and I walked home by myself as I do every day. As every day since _that _day I get home and head up to my room to begin my school work. I crawl across my bed and open the window that He always appeared at when he shows up for a visit. After how long it's been since I've seen him it's unlikely, but I refuse to give up hope that he'll stop by.

I wait a few minutes looking to see if I can see him, but after no luck I sigh to myself and begin working on my homework on my laptop as I lie on my bed under the covers.

"New Moon." I look up from over my laptop to see the only person that uses the meaning of my Greek name.

"Nice of you to finally drop by again," I say coldly and slide back down as to hide the smile that creped across my lips at the sight of him. He was around my height and was highly built, most likely from being a skilled swordsman. He had black hair with a white streak going through it that defied gravity by sticking straight up. What made me question if he really could be human were those crimson red eyes I've come to love because when I see him it's his eyes that first draw my attention. They seemed to pierce through everything and threaten all those he didn't trust or annoy him.

"What adventures have you gone on this time Hiei," I ask pretending as if I really cared about what I was working on.

"You can stop pretending I know you already finished your homework as I came into the room," he says coldly as he lies down next to me.

"Why haven't you stopped by in so long? It's not like you to be gone for so long without at least letting me know." I close the laptop and fix Hiei with a look that told him I wasn't happy about him going away for so long.

"I had business to attend to, but I plan on dropping by more often."

"I'm holding you to your word." He was so calm and disconnected as he talked while I let my voice hold its anger in it. Even while knowing I was unhappy with him, me Neona Quirina, he didn't faultier though anyone else in his position would coward before my wrath even without knowing who my parents are. Hiei though he doesn't hesitate to tell me something that could upset me or anger me. I love that aspect about him because he knows I won't hesitate to hit him if I feel he deserves it, but he's still going to be straight forward and direct with me. I know Hiei won't dance around a subject for my sake.

"Neona," I hear my father shout at me as he burst through the door, not bothering to knock or give me any warning of his entrance other than him yelling my name as forces my door open practically kicking it open.

"Yes father," I reply forcing my voice to stay calm and holding back the anger as I make it mono-with held of all emotions. With a composed face I look up at the scowling angered face looking down at me with disgust.

"Why isn't dinner finished already? It's eight o'clock! You're mother and I work all day everyday and you can't do something as simple as make dinner for us! We don't demand anything from you except get good grades, don't screw up our reputation, and make dinner! How hard is that?"

"I'm sorry," I falsely apologize as I bow deeply not lifting my head or looking at anything but the floor in front of my feet.

"Go," he snaps grabbing me by my short hair and throwing me forward. I stumble for a moment grasping to keep my balance as I fall to the ground. I thrown my hands in my face, not daring to roll and piss him off any more than he already is, instead I allow myself to land roughly on the ground. I pick myself up slowly, still holding back the anger boiling up side of me.

"Move," he shouts again this time kicking me in the guts. I wince and gasp fir air as the air is rushed out of my lungs from his kick. "I said move!" His shouts turn into loud screams. "Go!" He kicks me in the butt this time, sending me tumbling down the stairs.

I pull myself up with the help of the staircase rail and look up at him. I wanted so badly to fight back. To do something instead of just sitting here and taking the beatings, but I know from past experiences that if I fight back the beatings will only increase and become worse. So instead, I do nothing and just take it.

I turn from his hatful glare and head to the kitchen to begin making dinner. It didn't take long since I cook every day and plan out the meals the day before. I simply had to cook the salmon and the rice to go with it. It was about eight- thirty by the time dinner was done.

"Dinner is done." Without another word to my parents or bother waiting for whatever hateful commits either one of them had to say I head back up to my room.

With a sigh I enter my room to see Hiei looking at the my latest charcoal portrait I was working on for a contest that my art teacher signed me up for and didn't bother informing me about until after the fact. The portrait was of him. One half was of a cold deadly scowl threatening a slow painful death at his hand. On that side I made sure to make all of his features very dark and menacing. On the other half it was the same scowl, but in a lighter aspect. It was his side that only I saw. His eyes were in softer shading and didn't hold that hate that the others had. While both sides were so contrasting it was the exact same expression.

"You're the inspiration in case you can't tell," I spoke softly while coming to a stop from behind him. I don't have to see his face to see his cold eyes analyzing the picture.

"My art teacher signed me up for an art contest. I'm signed up for charcoal, painting, family portrait, anime, sculpting and then in the written art section I'm signed up for poetry and story writing. Would you like to see the others? I don't really have anything for the family portrait painting yet, but I have the poem, the charcoal, anime drawing, and I've completed a large chunk of the story writing that needs to be submitted in about two weeks. They want the story turned in early so that they can announce the winners during the actually contest with the other winners." As I explain what I have done Hiei follows me to where I kept my hidden art selection. I reach in my closet and grab the poem and anime drawing.

"Here," I say handing them to him.

He begins to read the poem out loud the moment I hand it to him. I watch him carefully, analyzing him this time to try to figure out what's going through his head.

_Can you hear the cries?  
Screaming and yelling,  
Can you hear it?  
The pain and loneness,  
Can you hear them in the cries?  
Can you hear the cries at all?  
Or are you deaf to it all?_

She sits next to you  
Walks by you almost every day  
She smiles and laughs right there with you  
Seeming so fine  
But those are her biggest cries of all

You'll never see her pain  
She'll always hide them for others  
Always putting other's joy before her own  
She'll never show her pain  
She'll only push on  
Making sure everyone around her are happy  
And satisfied with that  
As she hides the pain  
And keeps up the act  


_Screaming and yelling  
Cries of despair  
Cries of her pain  
Can you hear them?  
Can you hear it?  
The pain and loneness  
Can you hear it in her cries?  
Or are you just deaf to it all?_

(In case anyone is wondering any poetry that's going to be in this story is all my own original work)

Hiei moves on to the drawing next. He doesn't say anything about the poem, but he doesn't have to for me to know that it got his approval. I can see it in his eyes and the way the corner of his lips twitched up for a second. He approved, but he didn't approve of the emotion shown in the poem. I was simply glad to achieve his approval though, that I couldn't care less about his disliking to the emotion displayed. Hiei is far too hard to get approval from for me to worry about something like that.

"The poem came to me while you were gone and I was sitting in class waiting to get home. The drawing sort of illustrates it." We both look at the drawing now as we move along.

In the very center a girl with smoky grey wolf ears pulled back and to the side and a matching tail stands looking around everyone. Those around her seemed happier as they laughed and joked. In the picture I drew the building to look like a pair of wings with the over lapping details as they seemed to wrap around everyone protectively. If the judges looked even more care they would be able to find a hidden character that hid in one of the trees that made up part of her wings. It was a person that was part of her strong hold wings that protected everyone.

"Who is this," Hiei asks pointing to the hidden figure.

"You know me well enough to be able to figure it out." I smirk at my challenge towards Hiei causing him to smirk in acceptance to my challenge.

"Are you wasting time on that silly art crap again?" My father demands as he barges into my room.

"No, father it's for the art challenge that my art teach put me in. I was just going through them to make sure that they were decent enough to enter in since I know I must come in first place." My voice sounded a bit panicked even to me. But lately my parents have been threatening to burn off my art supplies because of my 'lack of care to important things' as they phrased it.

"Then why do I see your art stuff opened," Father demands as he looks at where I keep my general art supplies.

"I'm about to begin working on my art for the contest Father." Thankfully this time as I speak I was able to keep my voice very even and level.

"Lies," he shouts to the sky as he somehow sets all of my art supplies and almost all of my art on fire. I never saw him pull out a match or lighter, or anything for that matter. One moment they were there not on fire and the next as he shouts lies they catch on fire.

I rush over to them and begin to try and put the fire out. Standing over me, watch my Father bursting into a laugh of a tyrant. I look up at wanting so badly to hit him, but refrain myself. How can he really be so heartless? Almost every day he beats me and every day I'm the personal house maid while still keeping up with my extra crucial stuff, learning every foreign language there is, playing just about every classical interment, and still getting straight A+. None of it's by my choice either, it's all things they force me to do and I do this while being dragged to all of their fancy parties! Yet he laughs at my pain as I'm trying to save the stuff that he put on fire.

After my father walks away I finally get the fire to stop. I sigh as I sink down beside the ashes of what's left of my art supply.

"I can't take this any longer. I'm lucky this time that he didn't burn any of my contest stuff, but I don't have anything left for my anime class." In silence Hiei walks next to me and sits down. He doesn't say anything to me because he knows anything he could say wouldn't be able to help me, so instead he lies my head down on his lap and begins to stroke my hair. He's learned over the years that this has a calming effect on me and it doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

"Ugh," I complain as I turn off the alarm clock and drag myself out of bed to begin my morning. Every morning I wake up at five thirty, not to glamour myself for the day as most girls do when they get up at this time. No I get up at this time to take my shower, blow dry my hair, get dressed in my uniform for the day, and make my parents gourmet breakfast for the day before I leave to walk to school.

As the school day finishes I'm grateful to leave. I plan on heading home to get my stuff and head into the woods where an old tree house completely set up with a bed, a mini fridge, a stove, a sink, a T.V., and running electricity and water. All I'd have to do is grab a blanket and pillow from one of the guest rooms in the house and some food and clothes and I'll be set.


	2. Chapter 2

With my duffle bag in my hand and my backpack that also held my laptop I began to make my way to the old tree house that is becoming my home. It was about a mile hike out into the woods to reach it, but I didn't mind adding a mile to my walks to school in the morning or when heading home as long as I could get away from that place.

"Lunch," I hear something call as I push my way out of a couple of bushes to see a big red creature with horns on its head.

"What the hell are you," I scream at the top of my lungs as I look at this creature shell shocked and frozen. I wasn't so much scared of it as I was startled. Never in my life before have I seen anything like this except in ancient paintings of mythical creatures and in anime. Demons; that is what they called them, but I never thought of them to be true.

As my mind unfreezes I realize that the huge red horned demon was about to crush me with his fist. I quickly jump out of the way and roll on to my feet. I throw my bags off to the side so my laptop doesn't get crushed.

_Ok Neona, how do you kill something stronger and bigger then you? Well the only advantage I really have is my short height making speed and moving around easier._ As another attack is thrown at me I hop up out of the way and onto his arm.

"Get off of me!" The thing began shaking his arm up and down faster than I would have thought for it. Desperately I latch onto its arm. Momentarily his arm stops shaking around and I let go of his arm and continue running up his arm. Since the creature's skin was too hard for me to do much damage I head for his eyes. With a solid kick in his left eye I dig my shoe in; making him blind for life.

"My eye!" The creature stumbles backwards, hands coming up to his left eye that was bleeding heavily. As he begins to stumble back I jump off so he doesn't catch me as well. I land perfectly on my feet with my heart pumping fast on an adrenalin rush. My body was craving this after it being far too long since my last good fight.

A ruffling sound coming from the bush behind me causing me to start turning only to see a black figure jump over me and head straight towards the creature in front me. My eyes could barely keep up with it as the person blears. The only thing I could really keep up with is the sight of a blade slicing the creature in half.

"Are you ok?" I stare with wide eyes unable to speak at first. It was Hiei. Hiei killed that thing.

"Ho-how did you move so fast?" It took me a moment but was able to ask the only thing that was really running through my head currently.

"That doesn't matter," he replies turning his back towards me and facing the tree house.

"What are you hiding from me Hiei? Does this have something to do with you calling me a stupid human that day I saved you?" The thing with knowing Hiei for as long as I have is you learn a lot about him if you can get close enough and read him.

"Grab you stuff and just go up in the tree house." With that single order Hiei disappears before my eyes. I sigh annoyed, but accepting it any ways since this means something big must be happening. Plus since Hiei is the one telling me to do this it must be for my own protection.

Once up in the tree house I begin unpacking my stuff and as I finish I sit down on the bed pushed up against the wall.

"Explain," I demand as Hiei enters the tree house. "You knew what that thing was and the fact that you could kill it so easily means this isn't the first time you've dealt with it and you're probably one as well."

"It was a demon and yes I am one."

"That explains the red eyes and how you can just disappear in second notice."

"Your one as well." He put it out there so calmly and as if it was obvious.

"How is that even possible? You've said it yourself I'm human."

"I said that in pain and wanting to rip out your throat. Being called human is an insult so I was insulting you."

"Then explain to me how I'm a demon if you really believe that I am." I was challenging him just as he was challenging me with his eyes.

"Because that wolf girl you drew in that picture you did for the contest is what you look like when you're sleeping."

"I trust you Hiei, but this isn't very believable."

"Then don't believe me." Hiei turns his back and is about to leave me after just getting here. I wanted to say something, but I angered Hiei and anything I could say wasn't going to help. He felt insulted that I didn't believe him about this, but could anyone disagree with me. I mean a demon shows up trying to kill me and then Hiei shows up kills the demon and tells me demons are real, that that creature and him are demons, and by the way so am I. It's not easy to just say ok yep I'm a demon which is what Hiei wants. But after how upset Hiei is that I didn't react the way he wanted it did seem more reasonable and Hiei isn't one for jocks or pranks which makes it even more believable then it seems.

_Maybe I really am a demon?_

.::Hiei's POV::.

"I need you to allow New Moon to live with us." I hate asking for favors, but after yesterday New Moon's powers have awoken. Before yesterday they laid dormant, but that father of hers, I'd love light him on fire and see what he thought of it, pushed her too far. Out of anger her powers awoke and now that demons can sense her they want to kill her. With Koenma always sending me on missions I know that I wouldn't be able to keep her safe anymore.

"I looked into that, she quite a special demon. I'm sure you were already aware of though, weren't you Hiei?"

"Hn."

"I'll do it, but you have to help her harness her strength and I'll be telling her of who she truly is."

"Fine," I agree walking through a portal that Koenma opened for me.

On the other side I land not too far away from her tree house. From a distance I watched her. She was working on her homework, but she knew I was there. She was good at that once she got used to the feel of my presence.

"Hiei, I believe you. It still doesn't make sense to me yet, but I believe you." I hop up to the window and squat there looking at her. I can tell by the look in her eyes that the only reason she believes that she could be a demon is because I'm the one telling her she is. None of today's events make her believe more than that demons exist.

"Then come with me. We're leaving this place." She looks at me a moment and I can tell that she finds it just too good to be true. Seventeen years now she's put up with this place. For her she couldn't believe it, but smiling she grabs my hand and we enter the portal waiting for us.

.::Neona's POV::.

It was so hard to believe and far too good, but finally Hiei was taking me away like he's wanted to. He's always told me that for the world that he wants for me he'd have to rule it so it probably wasn't the world we've talked about of us together, but it was a world all together that I'm sure I can be much happier in.

"New Moon," a toddler pacifier baby says turning in a chair and after the day I've had so far this didn't faze me in the least.

"My name is Neona," I correct. No one, other than Hiei is ever allowed to call me that. For a long while Hiei wasn't even allowed to call me that, but after a while it grew on me and I finally began to allow him to call me New Moon. I just grew tired of all the Twilight cracks about my name meaning New Moon.

"I'm sorry, Hiei just always calls you that so I just assumed-"

"Never assume it only makes an ass out of yourself that's why the word ass is in that word." The toddler looks at me a little shocked but then he turns and looks at Hiei.

"No wonder you like her and keep her around."

"Hn," Hiei says turning his head, but I can tell he's hiding a smirk under that hn.

"Well I'm sure Hiei has told you that you are a demon."

"Yes," I say trying to hide the fact that I still wasn't at complete terms with it.

"Good then, here is some more information I was able to dig up. Your biological parents' names are Ayano Shizuka and Ryou Kurama."

"She's related to fox?" Hiei asks suddenly showing true interest in the conversation.

"Yes she is Yoko's half sister."

"Who's Yoko," I ask hating the feeling of being lost.

"You'll meet him in a bit, but everyone calls him by his last name. He along with a few others will be living with you and Hiei. As I was saying your mother was the great-granddaughter of the original demons. With their bloodline those that stayed pure have the capability to create a rare type of demon referred to as the Essence demon."

"And that's me," I say knowing exactly where this was going."

"Yes, that is you. With this you have seven different forms." At this my eye brow raises a bit. "You have water, fire, earth, air, life, death, and your normal form that you currently reside in. With each of these forms you will have a different personality because who you are is reflected by the essence of the element you reflect and take form of."

"The reason it's referred to the Essence demon," I say finishing his sentence for him seeing where it was going again. "Well at least it makes sense why I never looked anything like my human parents," I retort.

"Yes well, now that I've said what I had to say you have a room to claim and don't worry all of your belongings have been moved to your new room. Have fun meeting your new roommates and I hope you like it here." As if that was enough of a warning a portal appears underneath me and drops me on a couch full of boys with me lying across their laps.

"Hello, are you alright?" I look up at a long red hair haired, guessing by the voice, feminine boy around my age.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You must be New-"

"My name is Neona," I correct trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"My apologizes." I just met the guy, but I was beginning to like him already. "So you are the girl that Hiei told me a bit about." I look at Hiei for a moment as I stand up.

"I guess I am, it's a pleasure to meet you," I put my hand out to shake his hand as a habit beaten into me literally.

"Kurama, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"As in Yoko Kurama," I ask analyzing for something that could make him my half brother. He had green eyes, red hair, and tan skin he looked as much like me as my human parents.

"Yes, why?"

"Because that toddler told me that you were my half brother, but you look nothing like me."

"Oh," he seemed a bit shocked, but I couldn't blame him. This day for me has been pretty over whelming and I was ready to just go to bed at this time. I have no idea what time it was here, but the sun was down and it was dark out and I was grateful for it.

"Well the reason for that is this is my human form after my soul was reborn in a human body. My true form though looks a lot like you." I think about what he says, but with everything that has happened I just can't really figure it out right now.

"A lot to take in in one day isn't it?" I turn my head towards an orange haired Elvis looking guy.

"What were you attacked by a demon then was told your best friend was a demon who informed you you were one as well then told that you had a half brother and moved into a house full of guys too?" I said it more just to mess with the guy then anything and I got the reaction I wanted which caused me to smirk.

"What? How are you not freaking out right now? I mean that's – that's a lot to absorb in one day! I mean look at me I'm freaking out right now!" The idiot began running around the room like a manic and the guy with slicked back hair began to burst into laughter while my half brother Kurama was chuckling to himself. I look at Hiei who smirked as well before yelling at the idiot.

"Stop embarrassing yourself baka. It's not problem to deal with, it's New Moon's."

"Hey wait, why didn't you yell at the shrimp for calling you new moon?" It was the orange haired idiot who asked and as the slicked back haired boy stops laughing and realizes what he said asks the same thing.

"Hiei," I say sternly not liking how the idiot made fun of Hiei, "is the only one allowed to call me by that."

"Why does he get to call you that?"

"Because I say so," I answer the slicked back hair boy.

"I hate to come off rude, but I'm really tired and would like to get to bed, but you two haven't introduced yourself yet."

"Oh, yeah I'm Yusuke." I nod my head at the slick back haired boy.

"Kazume Kuwabara," the idiot says with a weird crooked smile.

"And all of you know who I am. Well it's been interesting meeting all of you. Good night." I turn my back and begin heading upstairs. Every door was color coordinated to the person they belonged to. One was red, another green, an orange, and two doors that were both black. I took the one on the right opening it to see a room that was much to my liking. Dark heavy drapes were pulled over the widow that held a sitting area. The bed was nicely made up and the wall across from it was a weapon wall.

"This room is sweet," I say with a crooked little smile. "Must be Hiei's though, since the weapon wall only has swords." I turn my back to leave and find Hiei standing in front of me.

"I didn't mean to enter without permission I just didn't know which black door was mine since the other doors matched the boys downstairs."

"It's fine." Hiei steps aside and walks behind me to my room. My room was made up much like his room, but all of my art stuff was here with a complete art studio. My eyes widen as I grin. All my life I've wanted a complete art studio and now I have one.

I rush over to where the art studio was set up in my room. I had literally every shade possible in markers, color pencils, oil pastels, and paints. I had an easel for my paintings with brushes from all sizes. A supply of charcoal, something I've recently grown to really enjoy because of the contest, and extra sketch books.

"After your dad destroyed your art things I didn't know what you'd need so I just got everything." I turn and look at Hiei beaming towards him. I don't know why he seemed a bit unsure of this though he hides it so well.

"I love it Hiei!" I pull him into a hug and though he's a bit tense to begin with as he always is when I hug him it doesn't ever take him long to relax in my arms and wrap his around me as well. Knowing how Hiei is I'm probably the only one that he ever allows to hug him.

"I also got Keomna to grab your secret wardrobe." I had a secret stash of clothes that I never told my parents about for when I went out drinking and partying. Along with that I also had my bellybutton pierced. A couple of times I've caught Hiei staring at me when I'm dressed in my favorite outfits or when my stomach is showing off my usual dragon piercing.

"You're amazing Hiei," I tell him as I walk into my very own walk in closet. I grab my PJs for the night and get dressed before heading to bed.

AN: I'm really beginning to get excited about writing this. Which is good for you people reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I wasn't going to type this until later, but I was reading stuff and suddenly felt inspired to write the new chapter.

I wake up to the sound of my tummy rumbling. As my hand goes out to see if Hiei was still by me after I passed out lying next to him sorting through everything that happened to me today. When I find it warm, but empty I turn to look at the clock. It was three in the morning.

_Maybe he got hungry as well._

I get out of my bed straightening it out before I leave. I silently make my way downstairs to find Hiei with a half eaten sandwich and some chips. As I approach him he looks up at me. He doesn't say anything, but silently watches me. I sit down across from him.

"You want me make you a sandwich?" I shake my head and just take one of his chips. As we sit in silence I continue to steal his chips.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you something to eat," he asks again with an eye brow raised since I've eaten most of his chips while he finished his sandwich.

"No, it's more fun stealing yours." I grab another chip and pop it in my mouth. Hiei sighs at me and gets up to pour some more chips for me. I was still hungry, but I didn't really want to eat a full meal since it was only three in the morning.

Once Hiei and I had our fill I grab the plate from him and take it into the kitchen washing it by hand before putting it away in the dishwasher. When I head back out to the dining room I find Hiei now sitting on the couch. I walk over to him and lie down with my head on his lap. While I had slept for a bit it was very restless fitful sleep. I was tired and just drained. From the look of it even Hiei can tell that I had no energy in me as he drapes his arm around me and begins stroking my temple.

It was so easy to just relax around him. He understood me well enough to be able to read me like a book even without reading my mind, something that makes more sense now that I know he's a demon. Somehow even with knowing now that he's a demon and that he really could kill me in a second flat I still feel the safest in his arms and with him standing beside me. I think that knowing now that he's a demon and being allowed into this secret world of his I feel even closer to him

"Hiei," I call softly.

"Hm," he replies opening his eyes to look at me.

"You always told me that one day, when I know the truth about who you truly are that you would show me what you keep under that head band of yours. Can I see what you're hiding?" Hiei thinks about it for a minute not quite sure.

"It's not like after learning everything I have to day that I'm really going to reject you. If I was going to do that it would have been after you killed that other demon." Then to myself I add mentally;

_Not that I had much of a choice after that day I saved you._

Without a word or much time to really let himself think about it Hiei's hand stops stroking my temple and joins his other hand in untying his head band. Hiei closed his eyes as he untied it, but once he pulls both hands away he opens his eyes and a third one appears in his forehead when just a second ago the skin looked perfectly smooth.

My eyes widen as I take a sharp intake of breath. I was shocked, awed, and mesmerized all at the same time. The eye was huge and was purple in the center shaped like a smaller eye that was surrounded by white. My hand slowly reached out to touch it until I realize what it was I was doing.

"Sorry," I say softly while pulling my hand back.

"Its fine," Hiei says looking at me. I turn my head to the side and close my eyes grateful to just be here with him.

"Everything still doesn't make much sense, but I think I'm going to like it here Hiei. Thank you for letting me in," It was mumbled and a little incoherent, but I'm sure Hiei herd me.

"Hiei what are you doing down here?" I hear who I believe to be Kurama.

"What does it look like fox?" Hiei says coldly back.

"Well, it looks like Neona is fast asleep on your lap."

"Hn," Hiei replies which was his way of saying; 'I have no smart remarks for that so I'll just act as if I'm pissy'.

"You know her very well correct?"

"Yeah, why Fox?"

"Well, I wanted to know more about her. I'm curious about her and the fact that you like and trust her interreges me even more."

"She's you sister," Hiei growls warning Kurama to back off.

"I'm not interested her in that way," Kurama says defensively.

"Then what do you want to know?"

"Well right now I want to know what she likes for breakfast since I'm about to begin cooking." Hiei silent for a moment and I question if Hiei even knows what my favorite breakfast is. I know he knows my favorite thing to eat for dinner because he entered through my window one time while I was eating it and I told him.

"She likes French toast and creeps," Hiei answers after a bit of thought. It shocked me that he actually knew that since those are my favorite things to eat for breakfast. It shouldn't have surprised me too mush though since we've known each other for five years now.

"Ok, I'll make French toast then for breakfast." I hear Kurama walk into the kitchen and it's silent for a bit as he pulls out things to begin making breakfast. I felt as if I should be the one in there right now and it felt wrong not to be in there cooking.

"So what is she like Hiei?"

"Stubborn, set in her ways, determined, a fighter, blunt, and doesn't take shit, but while she can be cold once she warms up to you she'll throw her life on the line for you." As Hiei lists everything he feels that describes me scenes of him and me where I prove all of these characteristics flash through my head.

"Hm, she sounds like she'll fit right in. I saw the art studio being put in. She must be very artistic. Does she read a lot?"

"When she can."

"What does she read?

"She likes mystery, informative, and action romance."

"Hm," Kurama says. I open my eyes now and turn towards Hiei. I crock my head to the side a bit just looking at him. He was withdrawn a bit more than his normal around me, but it was to be expected since it wasn't just us.

I sniff the air a bit as a sweet delicious smell engulfs my senses.

"Mhm, French toast," I say delighted. I stand up and walk to the kitchen and steal one of the finished ones off of the plate.

"I hope you don't mind," I apologize realizing that I probably should have asked, but after cooking for so long I got used just taking what I want before leaving.

"It's fine the others girls do it quiet often and sometimes even Yusuke and Kuwabara as well." He smiles at me, but I just stare at him blankly.

"Other girls?"

"Oh, that's right you haven't met them yet since they were having a girls night at Shizuru's place. They should be here soon though. The moment Botan get's told by Koenma that there's a new member to the team she'll force all the girls to wake up so that they can meet you." I felt completely lost. Botan, Shizuru, other girls it didn't add up since there was only five bedroom, but then again I believe I also saw another set of stairs leading up another level. I'm not certain if I did, but maybe.

"Neona, would you mind telling me a bit about where you used to live? I was wondering what would make you want to move here and join the team."

"I lived with government officials for all my life that claimed to be my birth parents, but according to the toddler they weren't which made a lot of sense. The rest is my personal business." I liked him and all, but I didn't trust him yet, half brother or not. I just didn't know him well enough.

"I understand, maybe with time you will open up to me a bit more." I liked that he wasn't going to push for more information or pester me; he understood that with time he might learn more about me.

"Can I ask how Hiei and you met exactly?" I look at Hiei seeing if he would mind our not and I can tell that his pride made him not want me to tell Kurama.

"It's not just my place to tell you about shared pasts," I smile at him politely.

"Keonma should have told me sooner you were here!" I loud blue haired girl shouts as she wraps her arms around me in a hug.

"Don't you ever just grab me," I tell the girl sternly after pulling out of her hug.

"I'm sorry I just got so excited," the girl pouted while I gave her a stern look.

"Then learn self control," I say with an icy tone. I turn about to go sit back with Hiei when another set of red crimson eyes caught my attention and for once they weren't Hiei's. They belonged to another girl with blue hair, but this one was much quieter and much more shy then the other loud and annoying one as she's presented herself so far.

"What's your name," I question as I looked her over. She didn't look related to Hiei, but those eyes I know those eyes anywhere and they were identical to Hiei's.

"Yukina," Kuwabara shouts running down the stairs. "Oh Yukina, how was the girls night out?"

"It was great, thank you for asking," the girl says while she chuckles.

"Yusuke," the brown haired girl in the group calls as Yusuke walks down the stairs.

"Keiko," Yusuke says smiling as comes up to her and kisses her.

"Pu," a blue looking penguin says as it lands on Yusuke's head. A bit confused I make my way to the couch and sit down next to Hiei.

"Pu is a manifestation of what Yusuke's soul looks like. Kuwabara and Yukina both like each other, but they aren't dating like Urameshi and Keiko. The annoying blue haired one is Botan and works for the toddler you met yesterday." I nod my head as what Hiei says makes sense now.

"And why does Yukina have your eyes?"

_She's my sister_, Hiei answers telepathically.

_You never told me you had a sister_, I answer back through thought figuring it had to be a secret.

_You never asked and she doesn't know._

_True I never did bother to ask since it never dawned on me to ask._ The two of us carry on the conversation unnoticed by anyone as they all interact and I think the girls didnt really want to after I snapped at Botan earlier. It probably wasn't the best way to make first impression on them.

"Hey Neona, have you met the girls yet," Yusuke asks turning towards me with a grin.

"Not officially , but I know who they all are."

"Yeah Neona is funny you should have seen the way she got Kuwabara to start freaking out last night it was hilarious," Yusuke says busting up laughing again.

"Can it Urameshi," Kuwabara shouts.

"Why don't you make me?"

"I think I will." I watch amused as the two of them start fighting each other.

"What do you know it's better than reality T.V. Hey Hiei which one do you think is going to win? Wana be grecer or Elvis impersonator?" Hiei looks at me with a smirk will I'm smirking at my own remark.

"What was that," the two boys shout stopping mid fight to look at me.

"Nothing, just asking who he thought was going to win. The wana be grecer or Elvis impersonator?"

"Hey Yusuke,"

"Yeah I'm with you Kuwabara." The two jump towards me and I hop out of the way and start making my way to the kitchen. This was fun I was getting to mess with both of them and entertain myself while embarrassing them in front of their girlfriends. What a great way to start off the day.

As the two attack me I dodge all of their attacks while dancing out of the kitchen and eating some French toast. It doesn't take long before they're both tired and throw a punch at me as I duck and they hit each other in the face. I take my spot next to Hiei back and finish the last of my French toast.

"Well I guess that's why she on the team and it explains the bruises that she has," I hear one of the girls say sounding a little shocked.

"The bruises aren't from fighting," I correct her.

"Then from what?" I hesitate a moment before answering.

"They're from my parents."

"What," I hear Botan shouts as Yukina gasps in shock. Quickly Botan pulls a little booklet out of her sleeve and flips through it.

"Neona Quirina, age seventeen, demon type Essence Demon, birth parents Ayano Shizuka and Ryou Kurama, adoptive parents Emi Fukushima and Katsuo Fukushima."

"You mean the government officials?" Keiko asked sounding shocked. I nod my head. "That means you're the Neona Quirina that has missing flyers everywhere. It was even on the T.V."

"That doesn't surprise me," I say calmly. "I'll just have to talk to Keonma about faking a death after my art contest." Everyone but Hiei looks at me not understanding how I was calm and with lack of care about this.

"If you understood the life I had there you'd get why I would fake my own death."

"But even so why after the art contest?"

"Because it's one of the few things from that life that I actually care about." I stand up done talking about my life before and head upstairs.

I grab one of my new sketch books and just let my hand draw. I don't think too much about I just let whatever the image in my head is come to life on the paper. It was seven wolf girls standing in front of the woods.

"Can I come in," I here Kurama ask through the door after knocking.

"Sure," I call back as I look at the girls.

"What are you working on," he asks taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Just something that came to me," I answer standing up and grabbing the colors I wanted. I take my seat back in my bed and get to work on coloring the girls outfits.

"It looks like your seven different forms."

"It could be, since apparently I've been drawing my true form for sometime know without knowing it."

"You mean when your tail and ears out before you wake up fully?" I nod my head.

"You were talking about an art contest earlier, what are you signed up for?"

"Every entry, but I still have to make a sculptor and a painted family portrait in three weeks, plus finish the end of my fiction story."

"Would you like me to go over your story when you're done with it? I could be your editor and give you my thoughts on it."

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Well, I probably shouldn't disturb you any long," Kurama says turning to leave.

"Wait, Kurama," I call as he's in the door way.

"Hm," he asks turning to look at me with a smile.

"To answer your question early, the reason I left was because I was basically treated as a slave back at my old place and I need to leave." Kurama smiles at me warmly.

"I figured that's what happened when you said your parents beat you. Thank you for trusting me and telling me that Neona." Kurama turns and leaves while I smile. I was really warming up to Kurama and the more time I spent around him the more I liked him.


	4. Chapter 4

I look at my drawing now that it was done. The toddler was right yesterday when he said that the different forms had their own personalities. Looking at this drawing none of the girls really seemed to be anything alike. In the center was me with wolf ears and a tail dressed in one of my favorite outfits. Next to me on my left side was a woman in pure white. Her skin was as fair as could be. She wore a summer dress that came down to the grown and smiled sweetly. Next to her was a lazy looking girl that seemed to have wind blowing all around her, but not disrupting anyone around her. She as well wore a dress, but hers was light silver that came to her knees. While she seemed to be lazy she also seemed playful and like a prankster. Defiantly someone Yusuke and Kuwabara would get along with. On my right stands a kind of sexy scary type woman who looks like she's ready to take on a whole army on her own. She was dressed in all black. It was almost like ribbon the way it wrapped up her arm then crossed from the back of her neck then went down. The ribbon expanded to cover her boobs then went back to ribbon as it went across her stomach then crossed across her thigh connected to a long skirt that revealed her bared skin going down to her feet. Thankfully in this elaborate design it made its way back to cover her vaginal area. As to be flashy she had a thick ribbon on her thigh that she stuck a dagger in. Thrown over her back she kept a sword. It was sexy and I'm sure it drove guys crazy with her long dark electric blue hair and dark purple eyes, but there was still that dangerous air of scariness to it. Next to her was a girl with an earthy brown hair that was cropped at neck length and wild. She wore a pair of tan cargo pants with a black little cloth belt. Her top was a cut off sleeves green and brown hoodey that just barely hit the edge of the pants. Beside her with her arms wrapped around the earthy girl and who I'm guessing is the water girl is a girl with brilliant ice blue eyes and fiery red hair pulled back in a pony tail and it still reached the floor! Her shirt held a white color that opened at the chest area while coming down and around the edge of her chest then connected back up about two inches under her chest with a single clasp. To make it a little less provocative she wore a black shirt that as well as the white over part ended above the belly button. Her skirt held on to her hips and went an inch down before it split into three smaller parts with a large one in the back. The skirt was all black with a white flame design that licked up from the bottom of her skirt. She had black boots that I swear matched the ones in my closet right now and black gloves that came up to her upper arm. The Final girl wore an ocean blue dress that came to mid thigh with long sleeve and tide around the waist just to have a black wrap around her waist that buckled in the front. Her hair was as black as black can be like the bottomless pits of the ocean with the most gorgeous blue eyes that had flecks of gold and sea weed green. Around her eyes in intricate design of water drops framed her eyes with delicate design of swirls framing her face. As a finishing touch she wore sparkling light blue eye shadow.

"When she's working it's not advised to bother her," I hear Hiei say to someone followed by the sound of his door shutting. I set aside the drawing and come out of my room, shutting my door behind me.

Sometime in the midst of drawing I had gotten dressed I had a white long sleeve shirt that at the shoulders breaks off and ties to the rest of the sleeves. As a touch of flare the shirt has a ruffled red ends that blend right into the half red belt with a gold buckle off to the side. The skirt is white ruffles on the side with the red belt and pelted black on the side without the belt. I threw on black socks that come up just above the knees so that it showed off the bared legs up to my mid thigh where my skirt ends. As to tie it all together and to put my touch to it I have one of my pairs of black boots and one of my collars.

"Neona are you a sleep?"

"No why," I ask giving Kurama a weird look.

"Because your ears and tails are out."

"What," I demand turning around to see a swooshing tail. My hands shoot up to the top of my head where I had ears. Panicked I rush back into my room and into the bathroom.

Smokey grey ear, like the color of my eyes. I had ears and a tail! Looking at myself in the mirror I bring my hand slowly up to my ears flinching as I touched them. They were soft and delicate, but it was just so weird. I had freaking ears for god sake! No way could this be normal, though since yesterday what about my life has been normal. I mean come on there are demons with super powers. Another world from what I could figure out. I mean not much of my life seems very normal since yesterday and if that was only my first day in this secret world I can only guess it's going to get weirder.

"I like your ears. Personally I think your ears and tails are quite cute." Behind me Kurama comes up and pets my ears. Out of nowhere a purr erupts out of my throat! I panic and pull away with a deep blush across my face. I slowly open my eyes to see Hiei smirking at me and Kurama chuckling lightly to himself.

"Shut up it's not funny!"

"I've never seen you so flustered baka," Hiei says with that cocky smirk.

"It is very cute the way you react Neona."

"Shut up!" I was fluster and I was also very confused. I purred, what the hell was that. I didn't even know I could do that. I've heard myself growl before, but purr? I don't think I've ever heard of a wolf purr?

"Growling is a sign of pleasure or liking something. It's common among wolf demons, especially when their ears or tail are being stroked."

"But that was a purr," I argue back, but I'm sure he picked up the hint of confusion in my voice.

"It was a growl of pleasure. I've seduced enough wolves and cat demons to know the difference," Kurama assures me, but only causes me to worry more by how he's learned the difference.

"Why don't we head down stairs? Lunch is done and I'm sure you must be hungry." He was trying to change the subject after sensing my sudden unease. In silent agreement we all head downstairs to join the others.

A low growl escapes my throat as Hiei brushes my tail while taking his spot beside me as we walk. I wince to myself hating how hypersensitive I am about this, but again I receive a smirk from Hiei. He was enjoying this and I know he's only going to take full advantage of this.

"Don't worry, you'll only be this sensitive for a day or two." I sigh at this news that Kurama delivers.

Downstairs it was like a mad house. The boys, Yusuke and Kuwabara, were fighting as usual and devouring most of the food. The girls who had their helpings were eating much slower and calmer.

"Don't worry I always make enough so that everyone can eat and those two get their fill." Surely he has to make about thirteen servings just to feed eight people with those two eating habits. "I hope you don't mind, but I don't know how much you eat-"

"I hardly eat so don't worry, but would you like someone to help you with the cooking? I did all of the cooking at my old place and I don't feel right not cooking." I had cut him off mid sentence, but I already knew where he was going with this and it was somewhat nice to just be myself and not need to worry about someone gripping at me or hitting me because of it. I could just be myself and treat everyone here like my friends. Who knows maybe I'll fit in this family here. It's a nice though, but who knows what my life will be like here.** (I do! Sorry I just really felt like saying that. Back to the story.)**

"That would be very helpful. Thank you Neona." I shrug his thanks off and grab my food and sit down at the table and begin eating, like a normal person.

"Wow when did you get ears?" Yusuke asks me mid fight with Kuwabara.

"Wow those are cool," Kuwabara says stopping in mid fight like Yusuke had.

"A little while ago," Hiei says brushing his hand against my ear with the full intention of seeing my body lean into it and growling. After the reaction I jerk away and hit Hiei's arm glaring at him. He just smirked at me as we both know my hit didn't faze him.

"Damn Hiei I hate you sometime."

"We both know that's not true New Moon," Hiei says knowing full well that I could never truly hate him. I could get mad at him, but never for very long.

I huff at him then go back to my food as Yusuke and Kuwabara devourer the second serving of food that Kurama made.

After everyone was done with their food Kurama and I head into the kitchen to begin washing the dishes.

"This is very kind of you," Kurama says smiling at me while I hand him a pan to dry off and put away.

"I need to pull my own weight around here and it would be right of me not to help out." Kurama simply nods his head. I'm sure he gets where I'm coming from.

"Neona," he says after a while, "Do you like Hiei more than just a friend? I'm sorry if I'm stepping past my boundary of allowance with you, but I have to ask."

"It's fine and Hiei and I are friends."

"But that doesn't mean you don't have feelings for Hiei."

"Hiei isn't one for relationships; you and I both know that. I'm the type of person that doesn't usually date either because I see no point in going for something that I don't believe I can't have."

"So you do have feelings for Hiei?"

"I never said that," I tell him as I dry my hands off and walk over to the kitchen and plop down with the others to see them watching Hetalia. I loved this show it was funny as hell. The best part was it was one of my favorite episodes with Grandpa Rome. Once the show was over and something else came on the Funimation channel I get up. I just wanted to get out of the house and according to Hiei there was a training ground nearby.

"Where you going?"

"Just to the training ground Botan I should be back in a few hours."

"Training in those clothes, what's wrong with you?" I look down at myself. I don't see why she was freaking out about it. I fight in stuff even cute than this.

"These are my normal clothes; I need to be able to fight in anything that I wear."

"But they're so cute why take the chance of ruining them. What if you break a heel?"

"Botan I've done worse than break a heel in and to these boots. I will be fine I promise." I turn and leave rolling my eyes. I kind of like her, though I still find her pretty annoying at times.

As I walk outside I can see the rain pouring shortly before I become drenched walking outside. I love the rain, but at the same time it annoyed me a bit because my purple bra was now completely visible through my now see-through shirt. I ignore it as best I can and just make my way to the training ground.

Once I'm there and begin training the water feels so good on my skin. Everyone and everything just disappears. I don't even notice when the sun went down and it became dark. The feeling doesn't last long, though, as my head begins throbbing and my body suddenly feels as if it's liquefying. The oddest part is its still solid. I begin making my way towards the house unsure what was happening to me when everything went black.

.::Hiei's POV::.

New Moon has been gone for too long and I can't read her mind without her getting upset about it. I hate that at time because it would have made my life easier as it has back at her old house. I was able to just vanish before her father came in the room. But with her it wasn't so easy to keep track of or watch over.

"Hiei where are you going," Kurama asks.

"Out," I reply coldly shutting the back door.

From what the others told me she went to the training grounds. I'm hoping she just got absorbed in trained as I've seen her do before. She takes everything she does very serious and is passionate about it. Countless times I've seen her lose track of time because of it.

I approach the training ground to see New Moon collapsed on the ground, face down. She wasn't hurt, but she wasn't awake either.

"New Moon," I say hating the sound of panic in my voice.

"Hello, Hiei," I husky foxy voice says as New Moon's body changes into a different person.

AN: Sorry for those of you that read my other stories, I just really can't focus on them. For those that are writers you might get what I'm saying when I say I have an erg to just write this story and Bird of a Different Cage and when I'm not writing one of those I just can't focus because I just want to write another one


	5. Chapter 5

"You know after all these years of seeing you threw Neona's eyes she never did you justice. You're much sexier." The woman with fire like hair pulls Hiei's head towards hers and crashes her lips to his. With wide shocked eyes Hiei jerks back and pulls his sword out, aimed at the woman's heart. The fire haired woman simply laughed at him.

"If you want my heart, join the line but if you want to play we have until midnight when Nephthys takes over." Hiei looks over the woman as slowly what she says makes sense.

.::Neona's POV::.

"Where the hell am I and what does that slut think she's doing kissing my Hiei?" I was surrounded by darkness with a big screen in front of me showing a girl that looked a lot like the red head I drew earlier today. When I first arrived here she was in Hiei's arms, but then she _kissed_ him! She kissed _my_ Hiei! I know that he's not _actually_ my Hiei, but he is to me. Hiei's always been mine. I don't like that this slut is kissing him and she hardly even met him.

"She's your inner fire and seductive side, so technically Hiei is all of ours." I turn around to see five of the seven girls in my drawing and somehow I know all of their names. The girl dressed in blue who was talking to me was named Nanami. The one beside her dressed in cargo pants and a hoody was Auani. The scary sexy girl from my drawing was Alalon. At a distance away dividing just like in my drawing was the girl in the summer dress Asha and Nephthys in a light silver dress standing beside her.

"So if she's fire than you're sea, earth, death, life, and air." I list them off starting with Nanami to Nephthys.

"And some how you're supposed to be the one to harness our power and either help the world or destroy it." I look at Alalon or death as her name means with a slight glare. This girl really knows how to rub a person wrong and she hardly opened her mouth.

"Be nice Alalon. She's hardly even been in this world for a day and for knowing nothing of this world, while I condone violence, she did fight that lesser class demon very well and handled the situation excellently."

"Oh would you shut up Asha with your goody good act? No one cares what the 'everything and everyone in the world is beautiful and perfect' believer has to say," Alalon mocked.

"You can have your dispute later; all I want right now is answers and how to get that slut, who is apparently part of me, away from my Hiei." It disgusted me that that red head slut was actually a part of me. I didn't want to be a slut even if it is an alter ego. I prefer the me that have caused both Asha and Alalon to look at me a bit shocked by my sudden outburst.

"I'd advice not pissing off Alalon, just ask airy what happened when she pulled a prank on her." I turn from Auani to Nephthys who nodded her head.

"It was funny as hell, but it was not worth it."

"Well to us it was," Auani says elbowing Nanami and the two of them laugh.

"It was pretty funny."

"So what is going on," I ask trying to imagine just what it was that Nephthys did to Alalon.

"Well right now you're in what we call Tama Uchi."

"Which means what exactly, Nanami?"

"It's just a fancy way of saying Soul, my home," Nephthys answers for me and I nod my head.

"What about the screen? What's the deal with that?"

"It's so we can see what's going on, in case you need us or something. We can also hear your thoughts, but we block out whenever Fire is in charge because no one wants to hear those thoughts."

"You mean Hestia," I ask using her real name.

"Yeah, her thoughts are usually very sexual, but it's to be expected of the seductive and fiery side."

"So then what do you all represent?" I look at them and some of them I can figure out or get a general idea.

"Well I'm the tomboy active side," Auani says with a goofy grin.

"I'm clam, but still enjoys some fun from time to time and the knowledgeable side," Nanami says then adds, "I'm also the one that gives you your quick temper."

"Just like the ocean." She nods her head.

"Yeah, my name means sea, but I'm all forms of water."

"I'm the lazy one that loves to play games and pranks."

"I don't have very much of you in me do I Nephthys?"

"No you're not, that's part of why I was on the left side of you in that drawing. Usually when one draws us Nanami is drawn next to me and Asha because she is considered part of the light side. We've seen it before, though when one of the Essence Demon has a strong bond with a certain element and they will switch sides."

"So I have a stronger bond with Alalon, Auani, and Hestia who are considered part of the dark side than I do with the light side? Does that mean I'm going to destroy the world?"

"Usually yes it does, but we have seen, with the very first demon, where because of those strong bonds with the dark side she was able to do what was needed. When certain obstacles," Nanami says using the word very selectively, "come up you need to fight them and be ready to kill them instead of allowing them to live. Normally though it leads to big wars and close to the end of the world with thousands of death."

"Great," I mumble to myself feeling even worse than before about this matter.

"Don't worry your bond is strongest with me." I smile at Nanami.

"With Auani your only real bond is that fiery personality you two share and how passionate you both are. Your passion is in what you do and those you care about. With Alalon it's that you both crave battle and that adrenalin rush when you fight, which is then even out for how much you hate to have to fight and kill people which is from Asha. Also from Asha is your drive to protect other's at all cost. See while you are closest to the dark side you are evened out by the light, much like your great-great-grandmother. She was my favorite," Nanami says smiling as she got lost in the memories of my ancestor.

"Well since there isn't much else for us to explain want to watch Auani and hope she doesn't do anything to stupid while she's in charge?"

"Do I have much of a choice while I'm stuck in here?"

_I just hope she doesn't do anything to my Hiei_, I think darkly to myself.

.::Auani's/Fire's POV::.

"So Hiei," I ask seductively while I trail my fingers down Hiei's back. It was night time and after finally getting all those dumb bos to understand what was going on I was finally alone with Hiei and I wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. Neona has wasted so many opportunities and I can tell that she has feelings for him, hell all of us can, yet time and time again she never takes advantage of all her time alone with him. I can even smell it on Hiei, all the pheromones he wants her. I'll just have to show her how to get what she wants. I smirk to myself and cock my head to the side as Hiei turns to look at me.

"What," he asks coldly.

"This bed is lonely, I was wondering if maybe you could stay here tonight. You always seem to make the bed so much warmer when you sleep next to us."

"Hn," Hiei says turning to get off the bed.

"Don't go," I pled grabbing hold of him and wrapping my arms around his waist, then nuzzle my nose against his neck. The sudden action catches him off guard. I take advantage of this and whisper softly in his ear in a sweet voice;

"Please don't leave me alone. Just lie with me tonight?" He leans back in my arms and I was loving at that moment that my body felt just like my host's body does, always changing to fit the host's body whenever it changed.

Hiei was far too loyal to fall for my antics if I was in my true form. When there isn't a host for me to inhabit I wonder in my true form, one far more suited for my taste, but I've been set on seducing Hiei since that very first day Neona picked him up and brought him home with her. He was different than the other demons I've seduced and I was going to add him to my list.

"Touch Hiei Auani and I kill you! He is mine and you are not taking him from me!" Both Hiei and I stiffen at the threat Neona made. WE stiffened for different reasons clearly because my shock was the fact that she's already powerful enough to send messages while in Tama Uchi. Even for us it takes quite a bit of power, but for her to be powerful enough to do this while only awakening her powers yesterday it should be impossible. Even the most powerful demons take a long time to harvest the power required for that.

I shake the threat off and begin kissing Hiei's neck. He shivers at this and I can tell he's never been touched before. This causes me to smile. I was right about him. He was different than the others. He was pure; untouched and mine for the taking.

I lean lower about to nip his color bone wondering how soft he really was with all those lean muscles he hides under those layers of clothes. As I open my mouth just the slightest I'm frozen.

_Is she doing this? How she's not pulling off of our energy. Could she honestly be overpowering me with her own power? But she doesn't even know how to! Wait, it's this boy! He's causing her to overpower me!_ I pull back, the only thing I seem to be able to do. _Fine he's yours. I won't touch him._ I pout as I turn away from Hiei and roll over no longer in the mood for fun.

Without a word Hiei leaves no longer under my trance and doing exactly as he planned to do this whole time; leave me alone. For the first time ever while I've had free rain I was left to sleep by myself.

**AN: Sorry if this one is a bit boring, but there was a lot of explaining that need to be done and some details I though you guys should know. I tried to make it as entertaining as I could, sorry for the boring chapter. I'll try to my Nephthys chapter more entertaining.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I told you not to touch him!"

Hestia has finally gotten back into Tama Uchi and away from my Hiei. There was no way I was going to let a slut get to him. Hiei deserved more than trash like that.

"Neona," Nanami and Auani warn as they hold me back.

I had an over whelming erg to just punch the lights out of Hestia after what she pulled with Hiei. If I hadn't stopped her who knows what she would have done to Hiei. Hell she tricked Hiei into thinking it was me and was going to seduce him! I hated that Hiei was lured even a little by it though. It hurt it really did, but I understand that she manipulated Hiei. It didn't make the pain any easier though.

"No girls let her go. I want to see what she has in stored for me." The two look at each other then at Hestia, and then me before letting me go.

The instant I'm free I rush up to Hestia and punch her across the face.

"Understand here. That is only the start of what I will do to you if you _ever _touch my Hiei again." She swipes away a bit of the blood from her busted lip and pops her jaw back in place.

"You have a good punch; maybe when you can finally leave this place one of the dumb bos can tell you how to back it up with your spirit energy."

"Don't insult them," growl dangerously. I've hardly known them, but Hestia had no right to insult them. Kurama and Hiei were both highly intelligent and the others were great people. I'll admit Yusuke and Kuwabara aren't the most intelligent people I've met, but they treat me as if I'm one of them and I like them; they're pretty cool.

"Well isn't someone touchy," she mocks. My lips pull back and a growl erupts from my throat.

"Hestia I'd be careful, her inner demon is beginning to show."

"I'm not afraid of a little part wolf girl and it's not like she knows how to use her spirit energy to begin with."

"Like I'll need it to take you down."

"She'll defiantly be the one to destroy the world."

"You really know how to piss me off," I shout as I punch in the gut causing her to double then bring my foot up to drop kick her. As my foot is an inch away from her head her hand shoots up and she grabs me by it.

"Did you think you can take me out like those pathetic humans?" I look at Hestia a bit shocked, but don't allow it to stop me as I push off my other foot and attempt to kick her again, but she stops the attack short. I huff then drop my weight so that I'm being supported by my arms and roll pinning her to the ground.

"You need to learn your boundaries!" With each word I punch her harder than the last and I can feel what she was talking about with spirit energy backing my attacks. It was a surge of life and energy exhilarating my body. It was better than an adrenaline rush; it felt just that good.

"If she keeps up like this she's going to take control back," I hear Nanami say but it fades as she says it and I wake up in my bed with wet clothes. I turn and look around and there was no blackness or any of my other alto egos as I've decided to call them.

Immediately I get up and walk to Hiei's room. Without knocking, since I don't know how long I was going to be in control, I barge into Hiei's room

"New Moon," Hiei says sounding shock. I ignore him though and walk up to him. He opens his mouth to say something, but I punch him before he can say anything.

Hiei looks at me shocked. Even he can tell that this hit was different then all the others, even when he has pissed me off. He doesn't know what to do and while I look at him with a scowl the tears that threatened showed.

"How could you fall for a slut like that," I demand as a few tears slid down my face.

"She felt like you and caught me by surprise," he says wrapping his arms around me.

"You're an ass Hiei," I mumble into his shirt.

"And you need to come up with something original after five years," he retorts coldly but I know he's smirking at this.

"You're mine," I tell him as I wrap my arms around him and hold onto him.

"I kn-" he begins, but I never get a chance to hear it as I'm pulled back into the Tama Uchi.

"Hestia is correct about you, but that outcome can only happen if you don't have something to keep you grounded." I turn and look at Alalon.

"There won't be one simple day since two days ago will there," I ask as I walk off from them and stare at the darkness.

I trust the others not to do anything to Hiei, but I also didn't want to watch what was happening. To be able to see Hiei through some Screen that lets me watch and hear everything going on, but to not be able to talk and interact, or at the very least enjoy being able to feel the calm, relaxing, and feeling of security that comes with being around him would be torture. As I stare off into space I find myself thinking back to the day I met with Hiei.

.::Flashback::.

I'm walking back from school with my backpack slung over one shoulder. I was bored and school was boring me and as soon as I get home I have chores, chores, and homework that needed to be done. With the homework I had left I was probably staying up late again.

_Rustle. Rustle._

My head snaps in the direction of the alley way I was walking past. There was a boy lying there seeming to be close to death. Typically I would do what any sensible person would do; call nine-one-one and leave instead of what I decide to do. There was just something different about him and it captivated me, so instead of doing the sensible thing I pick him up and carry him home with me.

My parents wouldn't be home until eight at night and that left me with plenty of time since it's only two-thirty when I get home. I was glad that this boy was around my height which made him not as heavy considering he was completely lean in muscle and the type of person that needed that strength judging by the wounds he has acquired.

I grab a few towels as I keep the boy propped up with my spare arm. I set the boy down gently on the floor by my bed then run and get some hot water in a bowl, hydrogen peroxide, cotton balls, and wraps since from the amount of blood and how shredded his shirt was there was no way band aids was cutting this.

Carefully I begin to undress him. Since his shirt and trench coat were the main things ruined I removed those and took my dark clothes and start a load of laundry.

Now that his wounds were exposed I dipped one of the towels I grabbed earlier and dipped it into the hot water. Gently I begin removing the dry blood to expose deep wounds that we already infesting. I was grateful he was already unconscious because this was going to hurt. I take the hydrogen peroxide bottle and another of the towels and just poured some of the hydrogen peroxide on the wound.

"Damn," the boy hisses as he wakes up.

"It hurts but it beats an infection," I tell him and the boy just turns to look at me.

"What are you doing human," as he demands this he begins to try and sit up.

"Stay put," I order him as I push him back down. He looks at me a bit perplexed by this, but I ignore him and wash away the puss coming from the wound with clean water. I continue this process repeatedly and the boy as I learned to be named Hiei continues to insult me and damn my souls to the pits of hell while coming in and out of consciousness. Once he was all taken care of I get rid of the evidence, switch over the load and head downstairs to take care of what needed to be done.

About a week of this passed by and I just got used to the sight of him there in my room and I repaired his shirt and trench coat back to good as new. One day as I came home expecting him there to be there he was just gone with my bedroom window by my bed open. Almost a month went by and I missed being insulted and cursed at oddly enough, but he also talked to me a bit when he wasn't damning my soul. It was just one day as I have my window open for a draft that he appeared again out of the blue.

"What; get yourself nearly killed again," I ask with a smart ass remark while typing an essay.

"Hn, stupid human," me mumbles as he turns to leave.

"You like to do that it seems."

"Do what," he asks turning back around to glare at me.

"Show up and leave. I believe it was you that I've sensed a few times before, you just never made contact." This seems to catch his interest as he stays and watches me that day.

.::End of Flashback::.

"You're one of a kind Hiei, that's for sure."

**AN: I know I said that this would be Nephthys' chapter, but I felt like finally revealing the mystery of how Neona saved Hiei and how they met since I only left tiny hints that make it impossible to figure out. So Nephthys will be next chapter, but I hope this was more interesting than last chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I just want to give special thanks to DemonMiko Jenna for all the commits I really love hearing what you have to say. Thank you to everyone that commits and likes and for the continued support. (:**

.::Hiei's POV::.

"I know," I tell New Moon but before I can even finish she was replaced with Nephthys I believed Hestia had said. I look down at her with a frown and put her sleeping form in my bed. I had no intention of sleeping tonight and I couldn't stand staying in this house. I needed to get out. Usually went I was feeling this way I'd go visit New Moon. Even at night her window was open for me unless she was out at one of her parents' event, but the moment she got home she'd open it for me. It was rare that she wouldn't have it open. For the first time in a very long time I head into the forest and claim a tree as mine.

I had prepared myself for when New Moon would have to go through this, but it still wasn't very easy. When I was still being healed by her I could sense it. The presence of her demon energy was very light even with she being as close to me as she was, it felt as if someone had sealed it away. Interested by this I searched her mind where I found the six goddesses deep in her subconscious. At that moment I understood what she was, but I knew she had no idea. If she had any idea she would have used water to heal my wounds.

I sigh to myself as I remember the files I stole from Keonma to find out more information about this girl and the Essence Demon. The six form that are in her are six goddesses that were punished for betraying The Lady and The Lord, so as punishment they make them reside in one of the original demons ancestors ever thousand years or so. The very first demon to ever have them sealed inside them was New Moon's Great-Great-Grandmother.

Thinking about all of this causes my hand to come up to my cheek where she hit me. It was so different than the rest of her hits and it's not because it wasn't in the least friendly because she's hit me pretty hard a couple of times when she was mad at me. She was so mad at me, but I think she was more upset at me.

What I told her was true. Hestia felt exactly like her when she wrapped her arms around me and she made her voice sound like hers. She knew that if it was New Moon that I wouldn't resist. Somehow she knew of my feelings towards her and used them against me to get what she wanted. I'm glad that that was the last time I'll ever have to see that slut again since she's gone through her turn of having to show herself and adjusting their new host's body.

_You're mine_, New Moon's words replay in my head.

Never before that had either of us declared that. We always knew we belonged to the other, but never said it out loud. Even as we talked about the day I ruled the world with her by my side as I built a world that she would be happy in, we never talked about us belonging to the other or together. Not even when I told she'd be my queen. She laughed at me with a smile and told me that that would be a big role to fill, but she'd honored.

Maybe she was pushed to where she felt she needed to claim me because never before this had she felt as if she had to worry about someone taking me from her. Before last night no one ever tried to take me from her. She had asked me once if I had a girlfriend or was dating someone. My words to her were that I don't waste my time with such stupid things and that love only made you weak, but two weeks after that I declared that I would protect her as much as I could and started training more than I ever had. I made that vow because that day New Moon was so busy talking to me and working on homework she hadn't made dinner yet and I was forced to watch as her damned father beat her and throw her down the stairs. I wanted so badly at that moment to cut his head off and laugh at his death. Somehow New Moon could tell that the site enraged me, though I was hidden from view, and she sent me telepathic message begging me not to do anything. I had seen the bruises and injuries before, but whenever I asked about them she always told me it was nothing and shut down a bit afterwards. After knowing this girl for only three months and she made me want to protect her and made me care about something other than killing and myself. Three months and she had me wrapped around her finger.

"I'm yours New Moon and no one is taking me from you. I've waited five years, I'm not leaving." The question was, if she still wanted me and if anything was going to change.

.::Nephthys'/air POV::.

I slowly wake up to find myself in a dark room. Rubbing my eye I turn on to my side and see that it's six o'clock in the morning. Evilly I smirk to myself as I think how everyone should still be asleep. It was time to pull a prank worthy of going under my belt.

The benefit to all of Neona's stuff coming with her is that means all of her makeup came with her. As quiet as can be I sneak across the hall and grab as much of Neona's makeup that I can hold and make my way over to Yusuke's and Kuwabara's room.

Once I'm in his room I use Neona's blue eye liner over her purple eye shadow, and her black eye shadow. I then take her black lipstick from one of her rock concerts that she snuck out to go watch. Then as a finishing touch I use her blush. I step back and look at the site before me and decide that it needs more. I rush back Neona's room remembering that she had white extensions and grab those and die then black and orange using her paints. I then wait for them to dry and grab her nail polish before leaving. Using the orange extensions I begin attaching then to the bill of Kuwabara's hair and the back. As to finish it off I use the purple and blue nail polish and alternate on his toes and nails.

I grin proud of myself as I take a step back and admire my work. It really was a wonder how they hadn't woken up yet.

On to my next victim I head next door to Yusuke's room. I start with the extensions and make his hair almost as long as Kurama's hair. I was thankful for that fact that even when he slept his hair was slicked back. Then as his makeup job I take the black eye shadow and add a dab of it to the corner of his eyes and have the rest of his eye lids a silver. To make it pop I add a sparkle eyeliner and gold eye shadow. I then take out her blood red lip stick and took the purple eye shadow and used it as blush. Using the blood red nail polish I panted his toe nails and nails.

Again I step back and grin proud of my handy work. I was just glad that for a girl who only wears makeup when she has to has so much of it.

_Hey girls, is Neona watching this?_

_No_, the girls reply telepathically back.

_Well make sure she is when they come downstairs. I think she'll get a kick out of this._

_Ok._

I head downstairs as it gets closer to nine since I know that the boys will be waking up soon. As I thought not too long after I get down stairs and begin eating my breakfast the boys come running downstairs screaming their heads off.

"Who did this," they demand in unison as they burst into the living room only in their boxers. Imedatly I burst into laughter and end up holding my sides as I fall out of my seat. Kurama comes out of th kitchen to see what all the camotion was and while he tried not to laugh he too burst into tear jerking laughter. The girls wondering why we were so loud came downstairs and they too busted up laughing. After a while the two boys looked at each other and began laughing at one another. I think even Hiei would be laughing at this.

_Does she see this_, I call to the girls and all I receive is the sound of laughter.

Today was off to a great start.

**Sorry it's short I've ran out of idea for Nephthys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a month I've had writers block for Nepthys and then school started which has been pounding me and my boyfriend just got back from basic training after four months so I've been a bit busy so to make it up this will have the last of Nepthys' day plus a whole separate chapter with it.**

"I have five hours left. What should I do?" I was up in Neona's room trying to figure out just what I should do. I knew I wanted to do something big! Something that will have everyone laughing and remembering this day for a very long time. It had to be as big as when I pulled a prank on Alalon.

"That's it!" I smile evilly as the perfect idea came to mind. I'm going to pull a prank on Hiei. Now the question is what I should do. I can pull basic beginner pranks until I figure that part out I guess.

I head downstairs and find Kurama sitting on the couch all alone reading a book. As I come down stairs Kurama's bright green eyes look up from the book towards me.

"Hello Nepthys," Kurama greats me. **(Did anyone know that Kurama means car in Japanese? I'm learning Japanese and I thought that that was pretty cool and wanted to share it with you guys)**

"Where is everyone," I ask looking around. I didn't sense anyone in the house and it was far too quiet for Yusuke and Kuwabara to be around. All day they have been loud and trying to pull pranks on me, all of course failed. No one can prank me the goddess of wind and pranks. A couple of them were really good and I gave them praise, but most of them were things I thought of back in Neona's great-great-grandmother over ten millennium ago.

"Out training, they should be back soon." I nod my head and walk over towards the door where a bucket of water, flour, and feathers was waiting to fall on me. I smile and disarm the prank devise and redo it so that special long lasting glue was set in place of the water and flour, but I keep the feathers. If they want to play at this level I'll teach them how to make it more fun. I'll play their game until I can come up with something worthy of my name for Hiei.

I walk away from the trap as the boys appear in the distance walking towards the house. I sit down next to Kurama and it causes Kurama to look up at me. I move my eyes towards the door and he follows my gaze to the door. He smiles a little as he sees what I've done to one of the boy's pranks. It was a classic, but it was still going to be funny.

"Nepthys," Yusuke shouts as he walks into the house. The look of shock and horror on his face was priceless as Yusuke gets dowsed with long lasting super glue from head to toe and then it's quickly followed by the feathers. I laugh a little as Yusuke became a chicken.

"I always knew you were a chicken Urameshi," Kuwabara laughs as he touches his shoulder and becomes glued to Yusuke.

"I recommend not making them so obvious next time," I turn around and find a spider moving up the wall that was only a few inches away from me. I jump back screaming at the top of my lungs as I hide behind Hiei terrified of the thing.

"Hn," Hiei says was he walks off. I hold onto his shoulders as I walk with him holding him between me and that eight legged monster.

"I hate spiders," I wine a little as a shiver escapes me.

"It's just a spider," Yusuke says not understand just how vile spiders are. They were creepy looking, were venomous, and just downright scary.

"Hey Nepthys," Yusuke calls and I turn to see him holding the spider up close to my face. I scream bloody murder and hit the spider out of Yusuke's hand and into Kuwabara's hair.

"Get it out! Get it out," Kuwabara screams like a little girl and tries to get it out of his hair.

"What's all the yelling f- Ah," Botan screams as the spider lands on her. She shoos it off of herself and it begins to fly towards me. As fast as I can I summon a bit of wind and blow it off in a different direction and duck behind Hiei again who seems amused by all of this.

"Pour thing is frightened," Kurama says pitying the monstrosity.

"Pour thing," I shout astonished at Kurama but still not dare moving from behind Hiei my demon shield at the moment. "That thing is deadly and tried to attack us!"

"Yeah," Botan chips in.

"I'm with the girls on this," Kuwabara joins in.

"It was startled nearly to death," Kurama says in the monster's defense.

"It tried to kill us," I mumble and for some reason the best idea ever for a prank on Hiei comes to mind.

I rush upstairs and begin my master plan for Hiei.

.::Kurama's POV::.

I'm sitting downstairs reading a book on the essence demon. Hestia had told me a bit about what was happening right now along with a basic over view of the essence demon. Before this I never paid much attention to the legends of the essence demon, but now that I know for a fact that the essence demon is real and that it's not a myth I want to learn as much as I can.

It was quite downstairs except for the usual sound of Yusuke and Kuwabara playing some game on their game station. They'd shout every now and then, but it was still relatively quite downstairs now. I could read in peace and enjoy the book.

"It was so worth it," I hear a female voice call out soon followed by the sound of two sets of feet quickly running down the stairs. I turn to look with the others what Nepthys had done this time. It wasn't on the boys like she's been doing most of today so none of us knew what to expect, but if it was like this morning it had to be funny. I try not to laugh at the pranks she pulls, but it's hard not to.

"I don't advice turning Hiei's room pink and replacing his weapon wall with pink stuff animals." It was the only thing Nepthys was able to say before passing out. No one hit her or even touched her. None of us were even able to get up in time to catch her before she fell to the ground. Hiei was right behind her down those stairs, though, but he was out of reach.

All four of us plus the girls, who had been sitting on the couch next to me watching the boys play their game, rush towards Nepthys. None of us knew what to think or what was going on. We looked at each other all hoping that one of us knew what was going on and then back at Nepthys since none of us knew anything declared by or silent message delivered by our eyes.

Looking at Nepthys I could see that she was starting to shimmer and glow. It was like the light started within side her and then it slowly began to devour her. It didn't harm her from what I could see. It was more like her body was becoming a shimmering gold glowing pool of liquid. Slowly her form began to change in front of us.

Out of curiosity I turn my head up towards the clock on the cable box. It was mid night on the dot. I turn my head back towards Nepthys to see someone else lying in her place. This girl wore a pair of tan cargo pants with a black cloth belt. She had on a green and brown hoodey with sleeves cut off and just barely hit the edge of the pants. Guessing by her earthy brown hair she was the Earth Goddess.

"That was some funny shit Airy," the Goddess laughs as she opens her eyes and sits up. "Hey, I'm Auani." The Goddess looks at us with a lop sided little smirk.

"Which goddess are you," Kuwabara asks smiling at her with his sloppy grin and scratching the back of his head laughing a little nervously. He had been like this with every Goddess that has shown herself to us so far.

"Is that what I think it is?" It was as if the Goddess didn't even hear Kuwabara as she rushes over to the T.V and grabs one of the controllers to Yusuke and Kuwabara's game and begins playing the game. She was surprisingly good at the game. I was surprised that she could play so well for someone that is trapped in anthers body unable of free will for the most part.

As I watch Auani play I notice a couple similarities between her and Neona. The two seemed to both be tom boys that loved to have a good time and took everything they do seriously, even now as Auani played the video game with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"We should go train," Auani says as she beats the boys for the thirtieth time in a row. I watch her as she pops up and the boys follow her. They respected her greatly to my surprise, but I guess to them a girl like that was Goddess worthy in their eyes.

"It only took her a half hour," I smile to myself as I look up from my book.

Marking my place, I stand up and head out to the training ground.

It looked to be as if Yusuke was fighting her first. It was obvious that the Goddess wasn't trying. She was testing Yusuke, for what I'm not quite sure of, but she was defiantly search for something. Watching her I can see her eyes analyzing Yusuke as she dodges his attacks. She wasn't even countering the attacks. When she finally did she seemed to change them as if they were levels.

She was testing Yusuke to see what he was best at and his fighting skills. Neona will need trainers to teach her how to fight, which is why she was testing Yusuke to see if he could teach her in anything. She wasn't interested in Kuwabara from what it seemed. My guess is that Kuwabara gave her his little speech of not fighting girls.

"Enough," Auani says immediately ending the fight and looking towards me. There was something different about her. She looked sterner and tougher than she had inside while playing the video game. It's as if she changed.

"Kurama, you will teach Neona how to analyze and tactics. Hiei you will teach her fighting skills. Against a mortal she can manage same for lesser demons, but as for most demons she might as well me a full course meal set out for them. Yusuke you will teach her impulse. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be off in the woods." She changed almost immediately from general Auani the Goddess to a best friend easy air.

.::Auani's POV::.

"You can come out Hiei," I call and he appears in front of me.

"Would you like to see your New Moon," I ask him knowing the answer to that already.

When Hiei nods his head I smile and slip into Tama Uchi.

I find Neona sitting away from everyone and as I approach I can hear her creating a poem.

_Seeing_

_And unable_

_No voice to be heard_

_AS I watch another_

_Live my life_

_They're a part of me_

_But not_

_I watch from Tama Uchi_

_But I can't feel_

_None of it is my emotions_

_Living everything through another_

_Their thoughts_

_Their feelings_

_Through their eyes_

_None of it my own_

_I feel so stupid_

_An invader_

_Stalking another person_

_But it's my life_

_Being lived_

_By someone else_

_With no voice to be heard_

_Stuck watching someone else_

_Live my life_

_I wait here_

_Trapped in my own mind_

**(Own creation)**

"Neona," I call after her poem is finished. Her head snaps up towards me and I smile a bit to myself. "Someone's waiting for you."

.::Neona's POV::.

I slowly open my eyes and I have to blink a couple times. The world was different compared to Tama Uchi in the sense that there was actual light for your eyes to adjust to compared to complete blackness that somehow shows people and the screen as if it's the middle if the day.

As my eyes adjust I begin to register a few things; first that I was in a forest, second a smell that I was very familiar with; wet forest soil, but this forest was completely dry. The final thing that I realize is that I was wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

"Hiei," I ask turn my head and looking up to see that it was Hiei. I smile up at him.

"New Moon," he replies back and his hot breath hits my face. I was so glad to see him that I hugged him and nearly caused us to fall of the tree.

"Are trying to get us killed," Hiei scolds me.

"Shut up I was giving you a hug."

"You're such a baka."

"Hn, you're one to talk." After a bit of silence I smirk up at Hiei before leaning my back against his chest.

"How much longer am I going to have to stay in Tama Uchi before my body is my own again," I ask breaking the peaceful silence.

"Two days. The life and death goddesses split their days as to prevent as little damage as possible." He explains my unspoken question knowing what I was going to ask next.

Neither one of us spoke. There was no need to fill the silence with useless talk that neither one of us truly cared about. It was pointless and the silence was nice, but Hiei saw a point in driving me crazy. The slightest touch, that's all it took for me to growl in pleasure.

I didn't even need to look back at him to know he was smirking. Hiei found it amusing to make me growl because he knew it bugged me.

"I thought Kurama said it'd last for only two days," I mumble to myself.

"You're still on day one. You left remember," Hiei whispers deadly in my ear.

"It's not like I did it by choice," I mumble turning my head to look at him.

_I love your eyes Hiei,_ I think loudly and see Hiei's eyes change for just a second. If it wasn't for me knowing Hiei so well I'm sure I would have missed it, but I know that Hiei heard my thought.

"You're telegraphing again," Hiei says.

"It's true, you're eyes are hypnotic with their deep hue of crimson red. I get lost in them so easily." By now my hot breath was hitting Hiei and I was only a few centimeters away from his lips. Our lips brush for a second, but neither one of us does anything. A part of me really wants to know what it feels like to kiss Hiei and know what his lips feel like. They look so soft and welcoming. I wanted to know, but I don't act on the impulse. I don't think Hiei wants a relationship and if I was to lose Hiei I'm not sure what I would do if I lost HIei. Instead of doing anything I just relax in his arm and enjoy the calm security of his presence.


	9. Chapter 9

.::Neona's POV::.

The hardest part of all being trapped in Tama Uchi is that you can't sleep. At all times you are left alone with your thoughts with nothing to do. Trapped in my mind and left alone with my thoughts I finish the fictional story that I have to wring. My story wasn't going to be a happy ending, but it was a happy ending as well. To save those in the rebellion that has become her family and her love she sacrifices herself with the last of her life slipping through her fingers. She dies a heroic death after finally learning what the emotions she saw around her. She finally understood why people cry and scream out at another's death; all just in time to sacrifice her life by killing the very same man that made her the cold hearted ruthless killer she once was. **(I haven't decided but if any of you like the sound of this and are interested I might start publishing this one. It's already typed up almost completely but I haven't published it)**

Nothing really happened yesterday while Nanami was let free. It was just a laid back mellow day. Asha was little Miss Marie Sue, I swear she was one of those robot from that movie where all the women were just so perfect they weren't even human. It was a little scary. Right now Alalon was out and talking to Hiei.

.::Alalon's POV::.

"Hiei," I say distantly while standing at the edge of the balcony staring at the night sky. "As you know Neona is tainted and has a closer connection to me then what is best for the balance state that Yusuke has brought among the thee worlds." I stop for a bit to let what I'm saying sink in.

"Your point," he replies coldly but we both know that he's paying great attention to what I have to say because it deals with Neona.

"With Neona's powers fully awakened you need to keep a closer eye on her than before. You're correct in believing that her powers were trapped away. They had been sealed off by a powerful witch in the Makai Realm. Even I'm not fully aware of all the details, but a group of demons want to awaken her darkness within and use it to control the three worlds. She needs you as her anchor to keep that inner darkness at bay or she will destroy all three worlds within less than a week. All of that hate and resentment that she keeps barred deep down has made her tainted."

"Hn, you obviously don't know that baka." Hiei turns his back towards me and starts walking away.

"She's destined for the same fate as her predecessor."

My time was now up and I could feel myself slipping away from this form. Our time here was up and it was time for Neona to take control over her own body again.

.::Hiei's POV::.

Midnight was finally upon again; which meant my New Moon was finally back. I catch her small frame mid fall and carry her to my bed. Her clothes were still wet because she never got a chance to change. I'll have to change her so she doesn't catch a cold.

Once I had New Moon under the covers and knew that she was fine I head into her room and grab one of her over sized shirt to change her into for bed. This wouldn't be the first time I would have done this for her and seeing her bared chest as I undress her, but leave her in her underwear before slipping on one of her night time shirts.

Still, seeing her bared form in front of my eyes never creased to affect me. I had to stop my breathing and force myself to not lose control of myself. Her scent was intoxicating, I drunk at the very whiff of it. Seeing her normally was a struggle for control, but seeing her bare naked form drove me on the verge of insanity. Her skin was so pale, her hair was snow white and silky soft. Her smoky-grey eyes entrapped me as the light dances across them and as she laughed they sparkled. She was beautiful and mine.

I tuck her back under the blankets and crawl in next to her. She was so cold that she felt like ice. In an attempt to keep her from freezing to death I curl up next to her and heat my body up more than normal to keep her warm as well.

"Warmth," she breaths in her dream state and turns around and curls up next to me. She nuzzles her nose into my neck. It felt nice as she did this and held me.

"I'll protect you with my life New Moon.

I **know it's short but there's quite a bit of important information and it's sweet.**


	10. Chapter 10

.::Neona's POV::.

I sigh contently as I curl up closer to my source of warmth.

"Hiei," I mutter half asleep as I'm in that state between dream world and the land of awake.

"New Moon," Hiei says.

"Mhm," I answer without opening my eyes.

"Just checking it's you," he says without a care in his voice making it sound like he was just toying with me. I know Hiei though, he doesn't do anything without a reason and I can tell that the real reason he did that was because he wanted to hear my voice and know that I hadn't disappeared again.

"I finished my story," I tell him as I slowly begin to wake up.

"Do they all die in the end?"

"No, but the main character does die only for the antidote to be created less than a week later." I could tell that he was smirking a little just because this was his type of twisted ending. If I get lucky maybe he'll even read it, not likely but maybe.

I stand up, getting out of bed. By the lack of clothes on I can tell someone had changed me for bed, that someone being Hiei. Whenever Hiei changes me for bed I either have no pants or really short shorts with always one of my midriff night time shirts. I don't know why he always put me in one of those combinations when I prefer one of my fuzzy night time pants with a tank top for bed, but never with Hiei. This time it was no pants and a midriff shirt.

"Where are you going," Hiei asks me as he glares a little in my direction.

"I'm just getting my laptop," I tell him without even looking back at him as I leave to my room. I was happy to see that my laptop was exactly where I left it on my desk by my bed. I quickly grab it than head back to Hiei's room across the hall.

Once I was back in his room I went straight to work. Hiei simply lays next to me watching me type away and enjoying my presence as I enjoy his as well. I missed the smell of his scent and the peaceful calm that came with being around him. I've missed this so much. It's the one thing I never got in Tama Uchi. Just seeing him wasn't the same as actually being with him even if I was seeing everything through their eyes.

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"What Fox," Hiei calls.

"May I come in," my brother calls.

Over my time in Tama Uchi I grew to come to terms with the fact that Kurama is my half brother. I liked him and all, but I just hadn't quite come to terms with it. I probably won't start calling him my brother right off the back, but I think he's a good guy. Yusuke and Kuwabara were like annoying little brothers that never cease to amuse me. Botan was the annoying preppy aunt that for some reason you still kind of liked. Yukina was the cute younger sister. Keiko was almost like a caring mother to everyone. We were like a big family.

_Wait! A big family! I can do my portrait on this family!_

I quickly push save on the lap top then jump out of bed tossing the laptop to the side and make a mad dash to my room. I head straight for my paints by my easel and pull them out every color I'll possibly need and a light sketching pencil. With a single detailed image in my head I sketch what it MY family. The image contained everyone in our family, even Puu or pet, and the back ground is what held my message. Family is not blood but a scene of care and love for each other. Blood was on the side as dripping but all around us it was absent. Around us was a world of our own where blood was absent because we were not a family of blood, but by a red string bonding us all together and butterflies representing the butterfly effect. Kuwabara and Yusuke were bickering and fighting as Keiko tries to break them up. Botan was running around with her oar chasing Puu. Kurama was just shaking his head as he held a book in his hand while Yukina stood by him chuckling softly. Hiei was up in a tree sleeping with me in his lap watching all of them.

I don't know how many hours went by while I was painting, but I was covered in paint smears on my face, my legs, and a few on my stomach and mid drift. All I care about is that I'm finally almost done with my painting.

"Neona, please come down for dinner." It was Kurama as he called from the other side of my door.

"I'm not done yet," I call back without taking my eyes off of my painting for one second. I had to get every little detail down. I had to make sure it represented my meaning and showed what I wanted it to. It had to be perfect. It had to win first place with the rest of my work.

"You need to eat though. You haven't eaten today and none of your other forms ate either."

"My work comes first," I tell him.

"But," something stopped him only to soon be followed by a pair of faint footsteps. Since they were leaving I paid no attention to them any longer.

Some time goes by before someone bothers me again. It was Hiei, of course, as he silently enters my room without warning. He silently makes his way over to me and sets a plate of sliced apples and pealed orange. I look at it for a second then grab an orange with my free hand and munch on it absent mindedly while painting. Since I didn't hear the door open and close again I can only assume that Hiei stayed here with me as I continued to work on the painting.

"Take a shower it's almost midnight," Hiei orders me.

"It's not-"

"I said, take a shower." His voice was stern and without lean way. I sigh knowing from past attempts, that I had told him I would later and he focused me too, I had no say in the matter. Getting up I head towards the bathroom to take my shower, but on my way Hiei grabs my arm. I turn and to look at him, but he just stares at me with this look in his eyes I've never quiet seen before.

I watch him and slowly he begins to lean forwards towards my stomach. I wanted to say something, anything really just so I could understand what he was doing. This was so out of his personality and it worried me greatly. As he gets closer to my stomach I can feel his hot breath hitting it and it causes me to suck in. This wasn't normal at all.

"Are you scared," Hiei's voice was dark and thick.

"No," I tell him stern, though my erratic heartbeat would say otherwise. He leans in a little closer towards me and flicks his tongue out licking my stomach. I gasp a little disturbed by his sudden change in personality. It felt very nice, though, as his tongue traveled upwards. I felt myself a little sadden when he stops, a part of me wanted Hiei to continue.

I look a tHiei for a little as he looks up at me that look still in his eyes. I was flushed with a deeper red that his crimson red eyes.

"I-I need to go shower off." I turn my back towards Hiei and try to make my steps measured and paced as I make my way to the bathroom as fast as I can without running.

I start the shower, strip down, and get in, but I do not shower. I stand under the water that's hot enough to turn my skin pink with heat, but I was so confused and startled I just couldn't focus on something as washing my hair and washing my body. It didn't matter too much since the paint comes off in the water.

As I turn the water off I hear my door shut. I dry myself off and without much more being done I just crawl in bed, curl up in a ball and begin thinking deeply to myself.

.::Hiei's POV::.

_I was so stupid! I couldn't resist her as she stood there with paint smudges across her body. It's growing harder to resist her! I'm going to do something stupid before I can make her mine._

"Neona's energy feels stressed, what'd you do to her Hiei?" Fox sounded calm and collect, but his under tone of a threat as his protective instincts he's acquired for New Moon takes over.

"Nothing that concerns you," I snap from my window sill in my bedroom that he entered without permission.

"Everything about her welfare concerns me."

"She's only your half sister that you met a week ago, she means nothing to you."

"While you on the other hand want to mate with her?"

"Fox," I warn ready to kill him. My blood was boiling and he was pushing his luck. "Just leave me," I turn my back towards him and resume glaring out the window.


	11. Chapter 11

I step back and look at my work, the painting was finally done and to my liking. I finally felt like it relied the message I wanted it to. My art work was to be a story in a single captured essence and that's what it did for me.

"You're done, now eat." I was so used to him doing this that when he spoke it didn't frighten me in the slightest bit. I turn to look at him and something that I've never felt with him came over me; fear. I was scared of him being so close to me, of him standing over me and looking down at me, what he thought of me covered in paint with hardly anything on, I was scared of him seeing me so revealed, and I was scared of what he might do.

"Just eat," Hiei says walking out of the room. I wanted to say something, anything, but I was scared. I don't know why I was scared, but I was scared of him. I just didn't want to see him walk away so hurt either.

I sigh, feeling hurt now for hurting him so bad. I look up at my painting I was sitting on his lap as happy as could be up in a tree as he slept holding me around the waist. It's how Hiei and I have always been. I've never feared Hiei before even when he threatened me. He revealed the truth about himself and showed me his third eye and I didn't fear him for a second. The more I learned about Hiei I felt closer to him, yet now after everything that we've been through and our relationship I'm suddenly afraid of him.

.::Hiei's POV::.  
I shout at the top of my lungs as I destroy several more trees, panting heavily with anger.  
_  
__I lost her! I lost the only thing I've loved and would gladly give my life to and I lost her! She's scared of me now and will never look at me again! I was so stupid! The baka was never her, it was me!_

"I should have made her my Queen when I had the chance!" I punch the tree in front of me, destroying it easily. A small giggling sound coming from around my neck causes me to look down. The days leading up to the Dark Tournaments New Moon could tell something was wrong with me and the day before I left we she gave me a small locket, she told me: "I know you these aren't you style but I want you to have something from me since I don't know if I'll see you again". The locket had a picture of us together and was engraved _Your New Moon Waiting To Shine Again_. It was her way of telling me she was waiting for me to come back.  
_  
__I should have made her mine…_

.::Neona's POV::.  
I know I should eat, but I have no appetite. Ever since Hiei's left I've felt empty. With how often he leaves me I should be used to this, but Hiei's never left in such a way and I've never hurt him before. What if I truly lose Hiei this time? Hiei for me is the light that shines on the moon allowing it to shine for the world. If the moon lost the sun the moon would no longer shine. No one would see the moon though it still sits in the same place for everyone to see, though without the sun's light the moon might as well not be there anymore. The moon cannot shine without its sun.

"Can you talk to her, she hasn't eaten all day no matter how much we insist?" Kurama must be trying to convince some else to try and get me to eat. Since I was busy yesterday and didn't eat much yesterday or at all today he's extremely worried I might be starving myself. I don't know why he's worrying so much, I've actually gotten a lot done and eventually I will eat something when I'm hungry.

"She doesn't wish to talk to me," Hiei says but it wasn't his usual cold voice, i could tell he was sad.

"I do want to," I whisper from my art stand with a paint brush in my hand.

"What is it," Kurama asks and I can tell something caught Hiei's attention by his pause before replying.

"Have you left some fruit at her side; she'll touch it eventually as she works."

"She didn't touch a single piece of the fruit I left for her this morning."

"Watch her and make her eat, if you don't let her touch her art supplies or go out to run she'll eat."

"What ever it is that's troubling her it has to do with you."

"She wants nothing to do with me."

"But I do Hiei," I whisper to myself again.

"I'll take it in," Hiei says finally deciding to come in. I don't say anything to Hiei or even turn to look at him as he comes into my room and places the food beside me. He looks at me for a bit before turning to leave since he figures I'm not going to acknowledge him. As he leaves though I grab his hand and stop him from leaving.

"Stay," I say just barely audible. Without question Hiei sits in the chair I have placed beside my art station meant just for him when he wasn't lying on the bed watching me.

I haven't painted since I heard Hiei's voice and with him beside me now I still haven't touched my painting.

"The sun without its moon," Hiei say looking at my half finished painting.  
"The moon without its sun," I reply. I turn and look at Hiei wanting to cry. My eyes were already tearing up and through all these years he's never seen me cry.

"The moon can't be without its sun."

"The moon doesn't have to be until the sun dies." I smile at Hiei knowing exactly what he meant by that.

"I don't want to lose you Hiei. I don't know why I was scared, but I know there's no reason for me to ever fear you." I hug Hiei, something I don't do very often and take a risk that I may regret greatly. I kissed Hiei without any hesitation and before giving him a chance to kiss me back or even see what his reaction is I quickly get up, apologize, and leave the house.

~Sorry it's short, but this is just the perfect way to leave it~


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't face Hiei. Not after I kissed him. He probably doesn't even want to look at me right now.

"Neona," Kurama shouts and I turn to look at him. It wasn't my brother that caught my eyes though, but Hiei who punched a hole through the window causing it to break and shatter while the falling pieces slice up his arm. His crimson red eyes fall to mine, reflecting the same pain I felt right now. He was in pain, but it wasn't from his arm and he's as scared as I am.

**(That breaking a window plot all came from the lovely daily stupid stunt that my sister pulled a few days ago when she broke her window and got cut up by glass)**

"What's going on," Kurama asks diverting my attention back to him.

"Excuses me," I say rushing back to the house and straight to my bathroom where a first aid kit was kept with Hydrogen Peroxide and tweezers.

"If you keep hurting yourself like this you're going to me f*cked without me here to patch you back up." I was hurting just as much as before and I still wanted to run, but I couldn't just leave Hiei behind and he's hurt because of me.

"I don't need your pity."

"Just shut up and give me your arm before I change my mind," I was being a just as harsh as he was as I yank his arm away and begin inspecting it. It wasn't just his arm that was battered. His knuckles were cut up along with his chest and face.

"What have you been punching," I ask as I take the tweezers and begin picking glass out of his wounds.

"Rocks and trees, he answers

"You should take better care of yourself." He doesn't reply. In silence I work on cleaning and dressing his wounds. With Hiei taken care of I stand up and start to leave.

"Stay," Hiei orders me as he pulls me into his arms. The order wasn't him being control of, but his desperate attempt to keep me from leaving. He feared that if he let me go and allowed me to walk out that door it'd be the last time he'd see me. I wish I could tell him that wasn't true, but I couldn't because I myself don't know if I would come back.

"K," I say slowly as I lay my head on his chest and curl my legs up to his arms that wrapped around my chest

We've lied like this often, but it was hard to relax in his arms right now and pretend nothing happened

"Relax," Hiei whispers in my ear and his hot breath hitting my ear causes me to shiver.

"It's not that easy."

"Why?" I blush a deep red as I think of the two incidents I've had with Hiei. I've replayed both in my head multiple times, analyzing why they happened, ways it can change things between Hiei and me, the feel of his soft lips against mine, his crimson eyes looking me up and down with that look in his eyes that causes me to shiver, the feeling of wishing we could have started. I've been over it all and I know we can't go back to how things were before any more.

"Then I'll help," Hiei whispers with his voice seeming to become husky as he spoke.

Before I can ask what he means he means he begins kissing my neck and sliding his tongue along my neck and sliding his tongue along my neck up to my ear. It sent shivers all throughout my body as I became as I became limp, like play dough in his arms.

He stopped though as if reaching his goal and was now done. I didn't want him to stop; I want him to continue causing shivers to run through me, I want to see him look at me with the same look from when he licked my stomach, I want to feel his lips against mine, and I want to be with Hiei at his side forever.

"Why'd you stop," I ask not recognizing my own voice. Hiei doesn't hesitate to pick up where he left off at, but it was with a much more need behind it as he deepens his kiss and held me closer to him.

I turn my head and interrupt him with a kiss. I don't pull away or run off; instead I pull him closer to me.

As I pull back from the kiss I look up at him smiling and panting a little. His crimson shinned a little as a small smile of his own was reflecting back at me. I lay my head on his chest more relaxed than ever. My tail was even swishing from side to side with joy.

"You should mark her as yours while you still can," Kurama says as he walks in to the room. I don't know how long he was standing there, but he clearly saw part of what had happened.

"What do you mean mark me?"

"I bite you so everyone knows you're taken already," Hiei explains.

"Can't I just say I'm dating you most people do?"

"It's different in the demon world Neona. To us unless a female is marked as taken anyone can have them."

"Nut you and Hiei are the only demons around me so I shouldn't have to worry about another demon trying to take me."

"You didn't tell her Hiei?" Kurama asks looking at Hiei very unpleased with him.

"Tell me what," I ask as I turn to look at Hiei with a glare of unhappiness of my own

"I was going to once she adjusted," Hiei grumbles.

"To have you come live here Hiei had to agree that you would help on missions and also train you to use your powers as the Essence Demon. Do to everything that's been happening and the laps between missions Koname hasn't made it a top priority, but while you were taking care of Hiei a mission has come to our attention involving you."

"So when do we live then?" I ask completely fine with all this. Weirder things have happened to me within the month time span that I've been here so not much startles or freaks me out.

"We don't. The man that was supposed to marry your mother has been spotted with your human parents. It turns out that your human parents are actually a fire attribute and a witch of powerful sorcery." I can feel Hiei stiffen as he claws me a little while closing his fist. I can tell he was greatly upset, but this went deeper than just his hate for him.

I make a mental note to ask him about this later.

"I knew he was a demon, so cruel and twisted," I say to myself only to remember I was in a room of demons and I was one as well. "Not a real demon, but the typical demon, Satin helper type demon." My desperate back peddle didn't help me any.

"It's alright Neona, we understand what you meant." Kurama was always nice, but sometimes it was just him being polite.

"So my not so human parents are working for the guy my mother left at the altar. If they were able to get me that means they'd have known I was my mother's child and mostly likely killed my mother," I say diverting the subject back to what it was before.

"As well as our father," Kurama adds in.

"So they most likely want something from me. Mom's ex most likely is behind this and came when he heard that I ran off and gone missing."

"It'd make sense. They locked your powers away to keep you in hiding and were waiting for you to turn 18 and could be married off to the guy meant to marry your mother. You are the better prize of the two." Hiei was growing madder by the second. If I didn't do something quick he'd completely lose his temper.

"You should tell the others what we've come up with and get their thoughts on the matter."

"That's a good idea," Kurama agrees knowing my real reasoning behind my words and leaves.

"Would you ever mark me as yours," I ask Hiei knowing he wants me to be his and one else's. Hiei has very few things of his own that he considers his; mostly his clothes on his back, his sword, and me. The few things that are his he will take care of and protect. Hiei will want others to know I'm his and no one else can have me. That's just how he is and though it will hurt me for a bit I'm ok with it because it will tell others I'm taken and it will make Hiei happy.

"I don't need your charity," Hiei says still clearly mad.

"It's not. I want you to know I'm yours and that they will never have me. I belong to you Hiei and I always will." Hiei looks at me searching for anything that'd contradict what I was saying. There was nothing for him to find that would. With one final look over Hiei sinks his teeth deep into my shoulder.

I gasp in shock as I squeeze my eyes shut and clinch my teeth. It felt as if my whole shoulder and neck was on fire, but I couldn't scream out or whimper in pain. I didn't want Hiei to know I was in pain. I can feel his teeth pull out from my skin and he licks the wound. I don't move as I sit in his lap shaking a little in his arms and just think 'breathe in', 'breathe out', 'slow and steady breaths'.

I lied in his arms for hours trying not to scream out in pain. The pain was getting worse with ever second spreading through my whole body until I couldn't take it any longer. I scream out in pain crying heavily as I breathe rapidly. I was sweating but I haven't moved Hiei bit me.

"What's wrong," I hear Yusuke demand as the bedroom door busts down.

"If I knew none of you would be here," Hiei growls at Yusuke.

"How long has she been like this," Kurama's comes from the door way.

"Five hours."

"What happened," Kuwabraara asks approaching closer.

"I marked her and she's been like this since."

"Hiei, you idiot!" Before I could even sense Koname he was yelling at Hiei. "You can't mark an Essence Demon! Marking an Essence Demon can kill them!" The whole room was dead silent. "When you mark an Essence Demon you aren't just marking them, you are marking the Goddesses as well! If one of them reject or refuse to be marked she will stay in this agonizing pain until they accept it. The spreads to the whole body until finally the body shuts down and can no longer handle the pain!" I knew what goddess it was that was refusing to go along because everyone elsewas either too laid back to care, didn't want to see me in pain, or liked Hiei. I close my eyes and go into Tama Uchi.

"Auani," I shout at the top of my lungs pissed off. "Accept the f*cking mark!"

Tama Uchi was just how I remembered it, a black obis that had no source of light yet we could still see as if there was. In the front of the room lied the T.V. allowing for us to watch what was going on.

"Why should I be kept to just one man," she pouts with her arms crossed over her chest. I sigh, she sounded like a two year old.

"You don't have to."

"But, I'm marked and he won't even kiss me!" she stops her foot like a spoiled child.

"You ever heard of cheating?"

"Yeah, I've done it before," she says finally sounding like a normal person.

"Then you can do it while marked." Auani walks around thinking. I sigh in irritation thinking to myself I never want children. I turn around to look at what was going on outside of Tama Uchi.

I was dying. I was pale and drenched in sweat. My breathing was ragged and unsteady. I couldn't feel the pain any more since I was unconscious and in Tama Uchi, but my body could feel the pain and was fighting to hold on to life. I was going to die.


End file.
